


Through The Pain

by giraffewrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Being a dad doesn’t come with an instructional manual, but Tony likes to think he’s doing a pretty good job.





	Through The Pain

Tony places the glass of water on the coffee table and sits next to Peter. His breathing’s slowly returning to normal, but Tony can still see the worry in his eyes. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, relief seeping through his bones when Peter leans into him instead of thrashing to get away. Peter’s head deems Tony’s shoulder a suitable place to rest, eyes slipping shut as shallow, almost wheezing-like breaths leave his body.

It’s too early to talk about it, so Tony doesn’t push. Instead he opts to pick up the glass and offer to Peter, keeping his hand wrapped around the base when Peter accepts it, moving it back to the table half full.

“Do you want to pick the movie we watch tonight?”

Peter sniffles, looking up at Tony through glassy eyes. “Isn’t Steve coming over?”

“Yeah, but he’s got an awful choice is movies.”

“No I mean isn’t it your date night?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “So what?” He asks, rubbing Peter’s shoulder. “You can join us.”

Peter shrinks in on himself slightly. His arms fold over his chest, head dipping down. “I don’t want to intrude.”

It’s upsetting for Tony to know that Peter can’t grasp it. No matter how many times Tony’s told him he’s not intruding - he’s not ruining or forcing himself into a situation, Peter still doesn’t believe it.

“You won’t be intriguing.” He reaches over to hand Peter the glass when he leans over. “It’d be nice to have someone who gets my Star Wars references.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but as he finishes off his water, Tony can make out a ghost of a smile. “He gets the references.”

“He gets the ones I’ve explained to him, or the basic ones,” Tony corrects, leaning into the cushion of the couch. He spreads his arm out just in time to allow Peter to lean into him. “I need you there to get the other ones. And to argue that salted popcorn is better.”

“Sweet is just as good, dad,” Peter argues, followed by a yawn. “You’re just too old to appreciate it.”

Tony fakes a gasp, smiling when a small chuckle emits from Peter. “Well, I see how it is. I suppose you won’t be wanting any tonight, then.”

Peter shrug. “Steve brings better stuff anyway.”

Tony shakes his head, “I thought I raised you better than this.”

Instead of replying, Peter simply smiles and curls up closer to Tony. There’s less tension in shoulders and his breathing’s back to normal.  _ It’s a shame that panic attacks don’t get easier with each one you have _ , he thinks. He and Peter would be masters by now.

Turning the TV over, Tony keeps the volume on low and sneaks glances at Peter every so often to check if he’s okay. Similar to panic attacks, it doesn’t get easier with every year of having a child goes by. Peter’s gone through a lot. Hell, he’d gone through a lot by the time he was five, before Tony had adopted him.

It may not be something that gets easier, being a dad, but it’s something Tony’s glad he’s got the privilege to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> giraffewrites on tumblr


End file.
